tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Nine: Smack to the Future
shot481.png|Pretty self-explanatory. shot482.png|Buuuuut, lemme guess...you're going to challenge me to a battle, anyway? shot483.png|He did. He lost. And now Webly is a mere 7 levels from evolving. :D shot484.png|Ooooh yeah, fastest gun in the West, East, South and North! Yeaaah, all over the world, that is the Machoke Man! shot485.png|Interesting. Ever heard the saying, "swear like a sailor"? shot486.png|So, the gym leader trusts me, some random 17-year-old she has never met before, to travel across the sea and get medicine for an animal I have no emotional attachment to. What could possibly go wrong? shot487.png|Those sound like terrible surfing conditions. shot488.png|:O shot489.png|Oh yeah, and I healed her. shot490.png|Despite lacking rage, you've broken out of your rusty cage! (Just combined two songs, yo!) shot491.png|And I'm Chris Hanson with Dateline NBC...why don't you have a seat over there so we can talk? shot492.png|New route. Found a Tentacool. KO'd it. shot493.png|Heck yeah, girl-bro! shot494.png|Our highest level! shot495.png|Looks a little flooded. shot496.png|Hey...you? shot497.png|Umkay...I'm a little worried, because I know this guy has an Electrode...what I don't know, is if it knows Explosion or Selfdestruct. Either one of those moves would instantly kill anyone on the team D: shot498.png|Tuxedo Mask? shot499.png|Apparently it didn't have Selfdestruct or Explosion :D Or wasn't cruel enough to use it. shot500.png|A fitting screenshot for # 500 shot501.png|Where have you been, the last nine episodes? shot502.png|Feelin' pretty good, we haven't lost anyone since episode six. And now we're at the Fighting gym, where Webly and KoopaKidJr can dominate. Hopefully. shot503.png|Awww, I have to fight one of my favorite Pokemon, ever. :( I wish that Igglybuff was a Tyrogue instead...I'd make sure it evolved into Hitmonlee. shot504.png|The cake isn't the only lie! shot505.png|Ohhhhh yeeeeeeeeah! I am...the cream. The cream of the crop! And nobody does it better...than the Machoke Man Avi Savage! shot506.png|o_O Did I just become a mule? shot507.png|Storin' Zinc, for to get gift Pokemon. shot508.png|I didn't name it, it came with that God-awful nickname. Boxed. shot509.png|Boxin' forever. shot510.png|Getting my bro back, yo. shot511.png|I've decided to evolve Webly, before I go back and face the fifth gym leader. shot512.png|Five more levels, ya'll. shot513.png|Four :) shot514.png|Three :) shot515.png|Yay! A worthy attack! shot516.png|Two :D shot517.png|ONE MOAR :O shot518.png|Yeah, I found a Rare Candy in the Lighthouse. The description is pretty ease to understand, I think. shot519.png|Herewegoherewegoimsoexcitedyouguyshavenoideayo :D shot520.png|So...beautiful... shot521.png|Stats of doom! shot522.png|I've decided to train everyone to level 36, before facing the fifth gym. Mostly because Webly is level 36, and I really don't want anyone else to fall behind. On the up side, our team will be powerful and unified. On the down side, if one of them dies and I have to train someone to replace them, it'll take that much longer... shot523.png|I decided that it would be better to have a powerful and unified team. I mean, come on. I'm Brandon. I can train someone else if I have to. I'm the master, baby ;) shot524.png|Avi's defense stat is higher than I thought it would be. I had forgotten that Machoke actually has decent defense :O shot525.png|Ya'll want another musical montage? shot526.png|Ah, what the heck? I mean, we do have fourteen more screenshots. shot527.png|And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder: One of the four beasts saying: "Come and see." And I saw. And behold, a white horse. shot528.png|There's a man goin' 'round takin' names. An' he decides who to free and who to blame. Everybody won't be treated all the same. There'll be a golden ladder reaching down. When the man comes around. shot529.png|The hairs on your arm will stand up. At the terror in each sip and in each sup. For you partake of that last offered cup, Or disappear into the potter's ground. When the man comes around. shot530.png|Hear the trumpets, hear the pipers. One hundred million angels singin'. Multitudes are marching to the big kettle drum. Voices callin', voices cryin'. Some are born an' some are dyin'. It's Alpha's and Omega's Kingdom come. shot531.png|And the whirlwind is in the thorn tree. The virgins are all trimming their wicks. The whirlwind is in the thorn tree. It's hard for thee to kick against the pricks. shot532.png|Till Armageddon, no Shalam, no Shalom. Then the father hen will call his chickens home. The wise men will bow down before the throne. And at his feet they'll cast their golden crown. When the man comes around. shot533.png|Whoever is unjust, let him be unjust still. Whoever is righteous, let him be righteous still. Whoever is filthy, let him be filthy still. Listen to the words long written down, When the man comes around. shot534.png|Hear the trumpets, hear the pipers. One hundred million angels singin'. Multitudes are marchin' to the big kettle drum. Voices callin', voices cryin'. Some are born an' some are dyin'. It's Alpha's and Omega's Kingdom come. shot535.png|And the whirlwind is in the thorn tree. The virgins are all trimming their wicks. The whirlwind is in the thorn tree. It's hard for thee to kick against the pricks. shot536.png|In measured hundredweight and penny pound. When the man comes around. shot537.png|And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts, And I looked and behold: a pale horse. And his name, that sat on him, was Death. And Hell followed with him. shot538.png|That was Johnny Cash, "When the Man Comes Around". I suggest listening to it. It's pretty good, and I think it goes well with the overall feel of a Nuzlocke, considering at any given time, one of these troopers could fall. Anyway, Bruno has evolved, ya'll. And he is a TANK. shot539.png|Just to show you how strong he is, here's Machoke Man's stats, in comparison. Keep in mind that Machoke Man is not fully evolved, though. And, well, sadly, he never will be. Because this is an emulator, I can't evolve him, since he only evolves through trade. shot540.png|So, half our team is ready. So, who should be next? Trey? Zinc? Koopa?